Santa and his Elf
by SparkleBlueLemon
Summary: Kori and Richard enjoy the Holiday spirit.


Merry Christmas, to you all! I know it's been a while (Okay **Foreve**r, but still) I know I haven't written anything new since, **Sparks**, and I wanted to do something for the holidays. Bear with me if my writing has faltered. I'd love your guys thoughts, and opinions on what other **one shot topics** I should do, although I can't guarantee I'll get to writing them, if I decide to do more one shots. Anyway, please review…and your thoughts are greatly appreciated.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard narrowed his eyes as yet another man looked in their direction. His hands clenched at the sides of the little boy who was in his lap, giggling as he said he'd like a cute puppy. Richard tried to clear his mind to have the decency to listen to the boy, whom believed he was 'Santa'. Richard nodded his mind absentmindedly and once the boy was done said in a deep voice, "If you're a good boy, you'll get just that." The boy smiled not at all noticing he wasn't paying attention and hopped off of 'Santa's' lap with the help of Santa's elf. Kori had stepped up and gently placed the boy on the ground who then ran to his dad who was off to the side. Kori smiled slightly as she watched the dad ruffle the kids hair before bending down and placing the kid on his shoulders. She noticed Richard glancing at her with a questioning gaze and she cleared her throat.

"What's wrong, Richard?" Kori smiled knowingly as she took a look at him. "Not in the holiday spirit." She laughed lightly at the look of scorn on Richards face. She pulled at her skirt and said to the last person in line, "Your turn." A little girl walked up to Santa who had bent down and helped her on his knee.

"Ho Ho Ho, what would you like this year, little one?" Richards impersonated voice rung out. The girl twisted her hair in her hand and exclaimed, "I want a pony!" Richard mentally groaned, another pony.

The little girls innocent eyes shone as she looked up, "I'm gonna name her Sassy." Richard smiled underneath the itchy white beard and said, "Be a good girl for your mommy and you may just get a pony." The girl squealed and ran to her mom jumping up and down, "I'm gonna get a pony. I'm gonna get a pony."

Richard waited until they were gone before ripping off his beard, "I swear Gar bought the cheapest thing out there." Kori walked over and sat on his lap.

She reached down and took the beard out of his hand and placed it back on him, "You're not done yet, Santa. You have one girl left."

Richard grinned and looped his arms around her waist, "And what is it that you want for Christmas, my love." Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I want this Christmas to be special…and besides I have a surprise for you."

Richard pulled back and looked at her intently, "Kori we said we weren't doing presents this year." Kori gave an innocent smile, "And when do I ever do what I say."

Richard shook his head and looked at her, "It's a good thing I know you so well which is why I bought something anyway." Kori smacked him lightly and grinned, "We should go home, I'm so tired. I can't believe they bailed on us." Kori stood up and yawned, glancing at the clock to see it was a little past midnight.

Richard snorted, "They weren't going to show anyway." He stood up and quickly discarded his get up attire and placed it in his bag. Kori waited for him leaning against one of the North Pole signs. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly trying to fight off the wave of tiredness that swept over her.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Richard asked concerned walking over to Kori with his bag on his shoulder. Kori opened her eyes and gave a faint smile, "Never better."

Richard placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't look good." Kori smiled at his concern and laced her hand through his. Leaning her head on her shoulder as they walked to the exit Kori spoke up, "I'm just tired, I promise."

Richard nodded although he didn't quite believe her. "I say next year we let Gar and Rachel do this." He said in effort to change the subject. Kori smirked a little, "Why?"

He squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "They were all looking at you like eye candy and they have no right."

Kori pulled away and looked at him with bright amused eyes, "And you do."

He unlocked the car and opened her door, "Damn straight I do." Kori shook her head and got in the car. Richard got in and turned the car on. It was about twenty minutes before they pulled up to their house. Kori got out of the car and helped Richard who had some trouble getting his bag out of the trunk. Kori opened the door and flicked on the lights breathing in the scent of lavender that met her.

She plopped down on the couch and snuggled her face in a nearby pillow, "This feels so good." Richard chuckled and sat down beside her, "I'll bet…walking in those shoes must have taken a toll on you." Kori smiled into the pillow and moved her feet which were fastened inside a pair of red platform pumps that were at least 5 inches high. "You're absolutely right, honey, why don't you help me out of them." He was happy to obey and slowly slipped the shoes off her feet. His hand absentmindedly massaged her feet. Kori jumped at the way it tickled before quickly sitting up laughing. "That tickles."

Richard grinned at her, "I know." She moved over and laid her head on Richards lap. He brushed some hair out of her face and leaned back into the couch. "I'm hungry." Kori stated with her eyes closed.

"What are you in the mood for?" Asked Richard ready to get up to make her food. Kori smiled lovingly up at him, "Something hot."

Chuckling slightly he stood up leaving her laying on the couch, "I think everything made would be hot." Kori grinned slyly at him and beckoned him to come closer. Richard's throat went slightly dry seeing her call him over. She was still dressed in her Elf costume which didn't exactly consist of a lot. His face was now inches from hers and she opened her mouth ready to say something when she closed it. She bit her lip and stood up. "You know what never mind…I'm not hungry anymore."

Richard groaned, "Are you trying to kill me."

Walking out of the living room Kori made her way to their room with Richard following behind her. Kori walked into her closet and changed. She walked over to the bed where Richard was laying down flipping through channels. Kori got in and made herself comfortable. "I can't believe Christmas is tomorrow." He turned the TV off and pulled the blankets over them, "Me either, night babe." Kori mumbled a goodnight and closed her eyes unable to wait until tomorrow.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Richard groaned as he felt the sun hit his eyes. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to fall back asleep when a sudden weight was on him.

"Wake up sleepy head, I want to open presents." Kori exclaimed pulling the pillow off of Richards head. Kori smiled at his disheveled appearance. He gave her a look and Kori laughed, "Oh come on do be so Scrooge like."

He flipped them over so she was beneath him, "God, I love you so much." Kori placed a hand on his chest, "Not so fast, we have the whole day to do this, but first we open presents."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "I can't believe I married you." Kori rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe I said yes."

He through her a grin and began walking out the door yelling over his shoulder, "Your surprise better be good."

Kori smiled, "I hope so to." She said to herself before walking out after him. Richard walked into the kitchen picking up a plate of eggs that Kori had made for him when she woke up. He took a bite and scrunched up his face.

"Kori what's with all the salt." He asked placing the plate down. Kori appeared in the doorway and gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I've just been craving it."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Kori looked down at Richards hands and smiled as she saw a box tied with a bow, "Is that my present."

Richard grinned, "Maybe." She walked over to him and pulled out a box that she hid behind her back. "I say we trade."

"I say it sounds like a plan." Richard agreed taking his gift and letting her grab hers. "You first." Kori nodded and slowly untied the ribbon. Her breath ceased as she looked down at the black velvet box. She flicked her eyes to him, "You know I hate you spending a lot of money on me."

He shrugged innocently, "I forgot and besides I wanted to…so open it." Kori was reluctant but did so anyway. She smiled and tried to hold back tears as she looked down at the necklace. It was a white gold chain with two small rings intertwined. Kori looked up at him, "Are those ours?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it." Richard said lightly. Kori gave him a hug, "It's absolutely beautiful."

He squeezed her lightly and breathed in her scent before pulling away. Kori pointed at the gift, "Go on open it."

He ripped off the wrapping paper and grinned as he saw the box. "I can't believe you remembered me mentioning this." Kori smiled at him, "I hang on to your every word." He pulled her towards him and crashed his lips to hers, "If this was my present I can't wait to see my surprise."

Kori grinned and pulled away holding out her hand, "If you'll follow me." He took her hand and was confused as she led them back to the bedroom, he was sure there wasn't any surprise in there considering he was just in there.

Kori patted a spot on the bed, "Sit here and close your eyes." He did as he was told and smiled at the possibility of what she was doing. He heard her rummaging around until she made a noise of success in finding what she was looking for.

She placed the object on his lap. His hands went to reach it, but Kori quickly took them. "Wait, before you pick it up I just want you to know that I love you so much and we can get through this together, I think maybe were ready for a new beginning."

His smile faltered at her words wondering what she was talking about. Her hands let go of his and he picked up the object. He felt around the edges and said in a confused voice, "My surprise is a book?"

Kori nodded although he couldn't see her. "Just open your eyes." He did so and looked down at the book with a dumbfounded expression. He looked up at her and then down at the book. He lifted the book up as to emphasize, I don't get it. "Babe…What…Wait, are you…." Kori smiled anxiously at him as he began putting two and two together. His eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair, "Oh my god."

Kori bit her lip as she watched him stand up. He walked the short distance to her and suddenly picked her up and spun her around, "I can't believe it!"

Kori smiled and grabbed on to him once he set her down, "So you're happy?" He looked down at her with the brightest smile. "Kor, you kidding me. I'm ecstatic." She grinned at him and rested her head on his chest, "Merry Christmas."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Merry Christmas, I love you." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and gently swayed her back and forth smiling with everything he had.

**TTTTTTTTTT**

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed and have a happy fun and safe holiday. **

**I don't know what Richards gift was exactly, you guys can make it anything you like**

**Also if you didn't get it, Kori was pregnant and that was Richard's surprise. The book was a book for names.**

**P.S. Thank you, Star of Airdrie, for being my first reviewer.**

**A thanks to 'Kori Anders' For pointing out a small grammer error, and thank you for the reivew.**


End file.
